Logan Whiskers
Logan Whiskers was born on the sixth of September 2004. He was born into the Whiskers Mob, one of the largest and most successful mobs in all of the Kalahari Desert. But even that couldn't change the fact that the life of a meerkat is perilous; death lurks behind each corner. His three litter-mates were in the same position. Logan, Mitch , Cruise, and Hawkeye would spend the first two weeks of their lives underground, away from the hazardous world above. His mother, Flower, and father, Zaphod, are the dominant pair and rule over the group. He and his siblings were actually the sixth litter born to Flower in the Whiskers. The litter survived, Logan and his siblings were born during a rare time when the Whiskers had two other litters of pups born to Flower's older daughters Baddiel and Mozart. Flower's litter could not go out foraging until the other two litters were old enough, too, as too much energy would be wasted having to keep an eye open for the pups while foraging and back at the burrow. Soon, Baddiel and Mozart's pups were old enough and the group headed off foraging with the adults. While out foraging, one of Mozart's pups disappeared followed by one of Baddiel's pups. Some more of their litter was lost during the burrow move led by Yossarian. Logan and his siblings were spoiled pups, being the offspring of the dominant pair, they were well looked after, given food, and grew faster than the other two pups as a result. The litters survived. The Whiskers were a large group during this time so Logan got the very best start in life. He and his siblings survived to adulthood. His sister Cruise took charge and evicted her older half sister Armanita Ditch from the group. Contrary to popular belief, it was Logan who saved Axel and not his brother, Mitch. By the twenty-fifth of January 2007, his mother Flower died from a snake bite by a vicious Cape Cobra. His older half-sister Rocket Dog became the new dominant female of the group. Some of the Whiskers family splintered away from the main group and formed the Aztecs Mob led by his older half sister Monkulus. After a while some of the Whiskers males began to leave and form a roving band. Logan left with the males. Life in the Incas The new roving coalition was named the Incas Mob. This mob consisted of Zaphod, Alonzo Mourning, Orinoco, Ningaloo and Logan. His father, Zaphod, the largest and most experienced member of the group, took leadership of the group. Since the group did not have any females, it was not considered a pure mob, but rather a coalition of roving males. The group settled in a small territory bordering the Whiskers. The Incas Mob was short lived. The group then came across some of their old family in the Aztecs Mob and joined them. Life in the Aztecs The Aztecs first started off with 15 members but went down to 7 as most of the members left the group or returned to Whiskers. The Incas males joined the group without any fuss. Zaphod took dominant male position of Aztecs and became dominant female Monkulus's partner. The other males who were in the Incas group began to leave the Aztecs. Ningaloo left the Aztecs and returned to Whiskers were he left again and formed the Kung Fu Mob. Orinoco and Alonzo Mourning remained a residence of the Aztecs group along with Zaphod. Logan left the Aztecs a year later with Orinoco. Wild group He and Orico then joined up with a wild group and soon became the dominant male. He may still be a dominant male today. Meerkat Manor Logan was featured on Meerkat Manor as a pup called Einstein. His litter-mates then were Mitch who was played by Mitch, Cruise '''who was played by Cruise and '''Rocky who was played by Hawkeye. Logan and Mitch were seen more then their sisters in the first season but Lagon wasn't mentioned much in the later season. Mitch became famous but he dissappaered after Zaphod left the Whiskers with some males and Machu Pichu played''' Mitch''' in the four season afterwards. Logan played Mitch in season 3, he really saved Axel and brought him back to the Whiskers. Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Incas meerkats Category:Aztec meerkats Category:Dominate meerkats Category:Dominant Males